The Alien
The Alien was a heavyweight robot which competed in Series 5, 6 and 7 of Robot Wars. Despite the destruction it could inflict, The Alien did not achieve a great level of success in the three series it competed in, only reaching Round 2 in its first two wars. The team also entered a featherweight in Series 7 called Alienator, which lost in the heats. Team captain Karl Alspin was also part of the Bulldog Breed team in Series 7, and both series of Extreme, despite not being credited on the stats boards apart from Extreme 1. He did not appear on the Bulldog Breed team in Series 5 despite being credited on the stats board. Robot History Series 5 The Alien began its Robot Wars career with a quick victory. The Alien initially used its wedge to slip under Velocirippa and push it around, making only glancing contact with its spinning hammer, but Velocirippa quickly broke down. The Alien then landed some celebratory blows with its spinning hammer, and waited for Velocirippa to be counted out and pitted by the House Robots. In the second round, it faced Prizephita Mach 2, another machine that had previously lost in the first round. After several unsuccessful attempts at attacking, Prizephita managed to get underneath and flip over The Alien, who tried to self-right but it was flipped in a way where the self-righting mechanism pinned in off the ground. Despite the hammer still working, it was counted out by Refbot, much to the dismay of Sarah Asplin, but then righted itself with assistance from Shunt. The Alien did manage to hit Shunt with its spinning weapon but was still ruled out of the competition. Series 6 The Alien's first battle in Series 6 was against former Semi-Finalists GBH 2, the very experienced Sir Chromalot and newcomers ICU. In a very eventful bout, The Alien used its weaponry to bend the front panel of ICU straight away, sending several of its decorative eyes scattering across the arena, and consistently flip over Sir Chromalot and GBH 2. It did enough damage to GBH 2 to send it out of the competition on a controversial judges decision, despite the former Semi-Finalist looking impressive with its flipper weaponry and Sir Chromalot being pinned against the arena wall, the latter went through regardless. In Round 2, The Alien was drawn against Shredder, which was already badly damaged from its previous battle. The Alien started stronger, hitting Shredder with its spinning weapon, but by the end of the battle both robots' spinning weapons had stopped working so both robots mostly resorted to pushing each other into Shunt's CPZ, and the battle eventually ended in a tight judges decision. This time, The Alien was eliminated from the competition. Series 7 The Alien was drawn against newcomers to the main competition; Lightning and Herbinator alongside the 7th seeds 13 Black. The Alien started promisingly, attacking the seeds with their hammer repeatedly. Eventually, 13 Black started smoking and one of its discs stopped spinning, but The Alien's attacks on 13 Black had caused its own safety link to fall out, immobilising it completely. The Alien was thrown by the floor flipper before being pushed onto the Drop Zone where an ocean buoy fell on top of it. Unlike Tomahawk (from the previous heat), The Alien held firm, but it was still out of the competition in the first round. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots from Staffordshire Category:Robots with heavy rotating blades Category:Robots with astronomical names Category:Robot Wars Series 5 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 6 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots